All I Ever Wanted
by Totter4
Summary: Buffy arrives in Mystic Falls looking for her father, Alaric Saltzman. Buffy hasn't talked to her dad, but finds him taking care of his dead girlfriend's wards. How will her dad react to her being the Slayer? The BTVS timeline is slightly altered.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a TVD/BTVS crossover. For this to work, I want Buffy to be 16, but to have gone through the experiences of seasons 1-6. Heres the run-down for important events throughout the seasons that impact Buffy's attitude:

-Movie (pre series): Buffy and her dad (Alaric) had a fight about him marrying Isabelle, and they lost contact. Hank Summers grew into the father role more and Buffy changed her last name to match her mom and step father's. She defeated Lothos, but her watcher died (same as movie). She was placed in an asylum for a week because she came home raving about being the slayer. Alaric never knew.

-Season One: Buffy died. She sent an email clearing the air with alaric, but he never responded. He changed his email because he left Duke. Buffy dies. And survives.

-Season Two: Angelus returns. Kendra dies. Angel dies. Buffy runs away.

-Season Three: Faith turns evil, Buffy loses faith (punny) in the council, Buffy forbids Alaric from coming to visit (**no graduation takes place**), though she doesn't tell him why.

-***Season Four: Buffy's HIGH SCHOOL psych teacher is involved with the initiative. all other events remain the same

-Season Five: Dawn is Buffys HALF-sister; still the key. Glory comes after Dawn; Joyce still dies from natural causes, but the legal system in Sunnydale allow Giles to take temporary custody while they locate Alaric. Buffy jumps and dies again. Once Glory is defeated, the key, and thus Dawn, disappears.

-Season Six: Buffy is resurrected, and extremely depressed over being ripped from heaven and returning to a Dawn-less world. She is shot and dies again, but is brought back. She then decides to find her dad, who she felt abandoned her.

Buffy sighed. She just pulled into Mystic Falls. Giles tracked down her father the summer she was-was dead. She had been back for months and she still felt numb. empty. She hated it here. Everything was so bright. and loud. and violent. When Giles heard that Willow resurrected her. he came back, but it was obvious he didn't want to be in Sunnydale. with her. So, when things calmed down (from yet another big bad), she left. Giles gave her Alaric, her biological dad's address, and she left.

She and Alaric had a huge fight two years before she was Called over his new wife-Bitchabelle. Well, Isabelle, but hey, Isabelle was a nice enough woman. But she didn't want kids, and hell, she didn't want Alaric's semi-grown kid. So their already limited contact became non-existant, Buffy Saltzman became Buffy Summers (and eventually Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer).

When she had heard that Isabelle had disappeared, Buffy tried to call her father, but he didn't answer. He never answered. Not when she was Called. Not when she was put in the asylum. Not when she was moving. Not when she died (any of the times). She was done. She had one contact with him, when she was a freshman. He wanted to visit, but she burned that bridge to save him from the Mayor and psycho-Slayer-Faith. But here she was, 16, Slayer for four years, and numb. So, so numb.

She decided to make a pit-stop at the local bar, her alcohol tolerance was impossibly high, and anything to take her edge off was worth it. Because she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be dead. She deserved the peace. She fought and fought and fought. And she was done. Yet, here she is.

She hopped on a stool at the Mystic Grill's bar and ordered three shots of tequila. The young bartender raised an eyebrow, but she shot him a look of her (fake) id, some cleavage, and a smile, and he shook his head, good naturally, but poured the drinks, knowing there was no way she was legal.

Buffy shot the three drinks down her throat and asked the bartender, "Hey, do you know where Alaric Saltzman lives? He's an old friend."

The boy, suddenly suspicious, says "He lives down on Maple. With the Gilberts."

Buffy's face fell. He had a family. There was no way that he'd want her-damaged goods. He left. Hank left. Angel left. Riley left. Cordy left. Giles left. Dawn disappeared. Everyone leaves. She should give up. But, she came all this way, and Giles had a letter for Alaric (how very British of him), so she persevered.

Buffy drove down Maple slowly, before stopping in front of the Gilberts' home. There were three cars in the drive, so someone should be home. Did she want to see Alaric? She decided that her life coudln't get much worse, so she hopped out of the car and headed to ring the doorbell.

A man answered the door. A man too recognizable. "Buffy?" He asked "What are you doing here?" He ushered her in, taking note of how broken his daughter looked. How beaten and worn down. And the alcohol on her breath didn't help.

"Hey, Ric. Um, this letter is from-is for you." She stumbled over her words, looking around, noticing how normal her dad's life looked. Did she really want interrupt that. She died-a lot. She saw that her dad had gone to the couch, expecting her to follow.

Alaric read the letter and couldn't believe what his daughter had gone through. Her sister disappeared, mother dead, and her step-father left her. He trusted Hank to take care of his baby so she wouldn't be tainted by the supernatural, but she faced so much human hardship. Such a poor, poor girl.

Suddenly, Elena and Jeremy walked in "Alaric, we're home! Stefan dropped us off! Whose car is in the driveway?"

Buffy's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Elena, Jeremy, this is my daughter, Buffy. Buff, these are my...wards...Elena and Jeremy. I dated their Aunt Jenna before she died."

Buffy felt like she was suffocating. She was wrong, she snorted. Things could always get worse. And it wasn't fair.

"Daughter?" questioned Jeremy.

Alaric nodded and said "It was with my ex-girlfriend, Joyce. They were living in California, but Joyce died a few months ago."

Buffy began to shake. She couldn't cry here. No. It would be so easy if Willow just didn't bring her back. She started to back up, knocking over some magazines, drawing the attention of Alaric. "Buffy?" he questioned. She shook her head and stammered "I'm-i'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. I-I have to go. Nice meeting you." With that Buffy grabbed her keys and peeled out of the driveway, leaving behind a worried Alaric and confused Jeremy and Elena.

Buffy found herself back at the Mystic Grill. She didn't know why she didn't just return to Sunnydale. Be with Willow and Xander. Live her life as Slayer, and die again. She'd get to return to Heaven. But something was telling her to stay.

"Back again?" The bartender from before asked her. Buffy nodded, but made no motion to explain, so he continued. "I'm Matt, by the way. You don't look like you're from around here. Why'd you want to see Mr. Saltzman?"

Buffy snorted. Really? Mr. Saltzman. Her dad was hardly an upstanding citizen worthy of a title. "He's my dad." She said simply.

"Oh" Matt looked startled by her answer. "I didn't know he had kids, granted I don't know him as well as Elena and Jeremy, I'm sure they know-"

"Kid." Buffy interrupted. "As far as I know, I'm the only kid Ric has, and that's a stretch." She took a deep breath. "Elena and Jeremy didn't know. He never told anyone about me. I don't think he loves me. No one does."

Matt's eyes were wide. "Buffy, I've known you for ten minutes, and I love you. I think it's impossible not to. You have this attraction that draws people to you."

Buffy nodded and ordered a drink, and Matt knew the conversation was over, and brought her the order.

After Buffy's sixth drink, Matt took her keys, citing that it was really her ninth, and he had no idea how she could hold so much alcohol down. He called Alaric, who seemed relieved to find his daughter safe and still in town (albeit a tad drunk).

Alaric stormed into the bar, walking over to Buffy. "I was so worried! Why would you ever come and drink at a bar, Buffy Saltzman?"

"Buffy Summers. Not Saltzman." Buffy said, completely sober. "And I'm fine thank you very much." She was careful to only use a human amount of strength to pry Alaric off of her. "I'm getting ready to leave. I shouldn't have come. You have a life here."

Alaric snorted. "Buff, I'm a borderline alcoholic, please, stay. I want to catch up. I want to know you. I want to protect you. No matter your last name, you're still my baby girl."

Buffy nodded. "I won't stay long. I have responsibilities. But it may be nice, being protected for once."

Alaric wanted answers, but was content enough to have Buffy at a close proximity, she was his daughter, and he needed to ensure her safety, even if Mystic Falls may not be the best environment for that


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was at Alaric's home. He was upstairs with Elena and Jeremy, preparing the guest room. Buffy thought about how she got here. She doesn't have anyone left she could trust, so she came to her father, and he disappointed her spectacularly. In Sunnydale, the only person she had left was Spike, and she left him without a single good-bye. He was probably worried sick.

Buffy picked up her phone, and dialed her home number, hoping Spike would get the message. After Tara and she were shot, Willow had moved back in with her parents for the remainder of their high school career. Spike had moved in with her to protect her, Giles was too stuffy to move in and Dawn was...was gone. And Buffy was alone. So Spike stepped up.

It rang. Once Twice. Maybe Spike wasn't home. "Pet?" Spike's voice echoed on the phone. He must have read the caller ID.

"Hey Spike." Buffy's voice cracked.

"Oh nibblet. Just where have you been? I've been scowering Sunny-D for you and I can't find you."

"Giles was supposed to tell you. He-he was supposed to say I went to find my dad, Spike. It's terrible. He has a family. A normal family. And I'm dead-girl who can't do her duty. Spike- I shouldn't have come."

Spike sighed. He didn't think Buffy should have left. His pet was broken enough, and she never got treated by men well, but he couldn't exactly say that to her, now could he? "Pet, you needed to find him. You needed family. You've always had someone and now that the little nibblet disappeared- Buffy, you did the sane thing. You looked for familiarity- family."

Buffy left out a desperate, sob-laugh. "Spike, how could you call me sane? I just want to not be here. I wish I was dead."

"And you will be at peace again some day, but for now you're here for a reason. To fight the good fight, but first you need some recovery time. Relax."

Buffy's spidey-hearing picked up on Alaric walking down the stairs (his shoes didn't clunk like Jeremy, but he was much heavier than Elena), so she said "Spike, listen, I got to go. I'll call you in another couple of days, alright?"

"Alright, but no patrolling, you hear me, Buff-" Buffy snapped the phone closed and wiped some tears that escaped.

"That a friend from your home?" Alaric asked.

"You can call Spike a friend. He's been an enemy, a friend, but now, more of a big brother." Alaric nodded, slightly confused, but again let it slide.

"Your room is finished. Wanna come see it?" Buffy followed her dad up the stairs and passed the Gilbert siblings as she entered into the now-clean room.

"Tell Elena and Jeremy I appreciate them letting me stay here."

"They don't mind. They're excited about meeting you. I'm excited that you're here. You know that-that...Buff, I love you, ok?"

Buffy nodded. "Me too." She said once her dad's back was turned. He paused, but didn't turn around. He left, closing the door behind him, with a small smile on his face.

Once Alaric closed the door, Buffy started in a graceful fluid of movement only capable by a slayer (or a vampire, Buffy guessed). She went to her bag, grabbed a stake, some vervain, a small-sized sword, a dagger, and a crossbow, hiding them on various spots of her person, and throwing on some leather pants and duster to start slaying. Hell, with Buffy's luck, she'll be on another hellmouth.

She shimmied down the drain pipe, and crossed the yard, careful not to be seen. She started toward a forest, where she knew a cemetery lay beyond.

Hours later, Buffy was starting to contradict her luck. There was no way a town this dead could house any of the undead. At least she got lucky this time-Mystic Falls was not a hot bed of supernatural activity. It was a shame really, these days slaying was the only thing that reminded her of herself before she d-died. She hated how she couldn't acknowledge her death. She started walking back to the house when her phone rang.

She picked it up once she didn''t recognize the number. "What's the what?"

"Buffy? It's Elena. Alaric is freaking out. He went to check on you. Are you ok? Where did you go?"

Buffy groaned. Great. She'd need a place to stash her weapons. "I'm on my way home, Elena. Tell Alaric that I went out to explore or something. I needed to think." Buffy promptly hung up, not giving Elena a chance to respond.

When Buffy got to the Gilbert yard-home, she reminded herelf- she stashed her weapons in the bushes (barring the dagger and stake). She entered the house.

She saw Alaric pacing the living room, Elena leaning against a young man (her age), an older dark-haired male next to the young man, and Jeremy speaking to a blonde girl and dark skinned girl.

Buffy immediately tensed and backed up. She dark haired man saw her first and said "The prodigal daughter returns."

Buffy's slayer senses were going crazy, she was fighting her natural instincts to fight or flee. In one swift movement, she pulled out her stake and demanded "What are you doing here?"

The room looked shocked at Buffy's hostile attitude (and her stake, and subsequent knowledge of vampires).

"Buffy, it's fine. Stefan, Caroline, and Damon won't hurt anyone here. They're our friends."

Buffy scoffed. She'd find that one by herself. When no one made any moves to attack her, she lowered her stake, slowly.

"How do you know about vampires?" She asked her dad.

"It's a long story. How do you?"

Buffy gulped. So much for secret identity girl


	3. Chapter 3

"I asked you first!" Buffy argued.

Alaric sighed. "After Isobel disappeared, I looked through her files. It turns out she became a vampire. Before I knew that, I thought a vampire had just killed her, so I became a hunter." Buffy was shocked. She always got the wiggins from her stepmother. "What about you. How did my daughter become involved with-with all of this?"

Buffy was having an internal debate. If she told her dad about being the slayer, that was lead to him finding out about her deaths (all of them), Angel (and Angelus), and so many other nasties she didn't want rehashed. So she made a decision. "Mom moved us to Sunnydale after the divorce. Turns out my high school was on top of the Hellmouth. So we constituted the Scoobies, dedicated to fight what goes bump in the night."

"What's a hellmouth?" Damon asked.

"Something about a convergence of evil and energy...blah...blah. All the baddies go there to end the world. We helped stop it. Not fun, I can tell you."

"And you lived there. For years?" Alaric looked heartbroken that he let that happen to his daughter.

Buffy shrugged. There wasn't anything for them to do. "They're good vampires, right. They don't, like, go all fangy, and will bite me?"

Caroline scoffed, but Elena was quick to reassure "No, no. No biting from Stefan."

"And Damon?"

Elena looked at him and said "He'll have to vouch for himself."

"You're Ric's daughter. I'll hold out...for now. You look frightfully tasty, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Been there, heard that, done that-"

"You've been bitten?" Alaric all but yelled.

"Once or twice. All done. No blood, no foul. So they're gone. They spilt blood." Buffy smiled at her joke.

She turned around to walk up the stairs, but was greeted with the sight of Damon in front of her. He waved her fingers at her.

She scoffed "If you think that's enough to surprise me, you've obviously never taken up residence on a Hellmouth." Quickly, she staked him in the stomach and passed him, but not before saying "You don't scare me. I've faced things slimier and scarier. Excuse me."

She walked up to her stairs, entered her room, and locked the door. She slid down the door, letting out a shaky breath. How did she always manage to find something supernatural going on?

Downstairs, she heard Damon angrily yelling and stomping up the stairs, only to be stopped by someone. Another person, probably her dad, started clomping up the stairs,and then proceeded to knock on her door.

"Buff, it's me. Can you open the door?" When Buffy made no move to answer Alaric stepped away from the door, ready to go down the stairs.

Before he got to the stairs, Buffy's door swung open with force. "You left me. You didn't want me. But you're willing to raise someone else's kids? What do you want from me? I'm not the same little girl you left for Isobel!"

Alaric looked alarmed. "Buffy. I made a mistake. I love you. I always have. I'm not the same man who let you drift away all those years ago. Give me another chance."

"I'm damaged. I've seen and experienced the unimaginable. I don't-"

"You're my daughter. That's all that matters." Buffy nodded. "You look tired. Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

The internal slayer in Buffy was slightly insulted. No way was she tired She was a creature of the night. But she could use the really hadn't since she was resurrected. Buffy sat down on her bed to think, she lay back, suddenly so, so exhausted. The lsat thing she remembered was thinking that she should have locked the door.

Damon stormed up the stairs, furious that he was bested by a slight girl, barely 100 pounds soaking wet. Seriously, how did she get the best of him? He stealthily walked up the stairs, as to not be discovered by Stefan, the Gilberts, or worse, Alaric. He made it clear that though they may be best friends, if any harm should befall his daughter because of Damon, he'd be worse than staked. He got to the top of the stairs, hesitated, did he really want to hurt a girl so beautif-no. He walked to the guest room housing Buffy (why did that name sound so familar, it was so odd).

He shook his thoughts and walked into the room but stopped. She looked so small and vulnerable. He sighed. She was a beautiful creature. He stepped further into the room and grabbed the quilt from the windowsill. He draped it over the girl and left, descending back down the stairs.

"You already have a soft spot for her?" Stefan was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's unique. And Ric's daughter. That's all she is-fascinating."

"Keep telling yourself that, brother."

The two headed off, back to the Boarding House


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy was shaken awake. Immediately, she took a defensive stance, before kicking the person waking her up.

Alaric groaned. "Oops! Sorry, Ric! Symptoms of living on the Hellmouth include paranoia and all that!" Buffy slightly smirked. She wouldn't admit it, but it made her feel a little better to cause her dad a fraction of the pain he had caused her.

Alaric rolled onto all fours. He coughed a few times, before Buffy helped him up. "It's understandable, Buffy. Umm, I came in to tell you that I want you to come to school with me so I can register you for your senior year."

Buffy stiffened. She hadn't thought about attending school, let alone graduating, since before she was resurrected. She groaned, mirroring her father's earlier action, and rubbed her head. "Hopefully not too many people at Mystic Falls High will try to kill me." She murmured as she walked to the bathroom.

"What?" Alaric exclaimed, but it was too late, Buffy had already closed, and locked, the bathroom door.

Alaric got into his car, with his daughter sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? Isn't it a tad...revealing?"

Buffy looked down at her short, pleated leather shirt, tank top, and blazer. She shrugged. "Nope." She said, before looking out the window.

Alaric decided there was a more important subject to discuss, so he started "What did you mean before...about people... trying to kill you?"

"You know. There are always those big bads." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "Obviously they lost as I'm here."

"I'm glad you didn't die...or get eaten, or anything." Buffy shifted uncomfortably, and the rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to Mystic Falls High, Buffy followed her dad to the office, but got a phone call, so she signalled her father to go ahead.

"What's the what?"

"Buffy. I assume you made it safely?"

"Sure thing, Giles! What's the happening in good ol' Sunnyhell?"

Giles muttered something about Buffy's butchering of the English language. She could practically see him cleaning his glasses. She smiled. "Since the entire Glory...fiasco...things have been relatively silent, barring Warren and his...goons...Buffy...Xander and Willow are asking about you. They want to talk to you, but they said you aren't returning their calls."

"Listen, I gotta go, Giles. Nice speaking to you. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Buffy, wait-" She clamped the phone down. She did not want to talk about Willow or Xander. She still was hurt about being resurrected. She shook her head clear of thoughts and followed her dad into the room.

"There you are, Buff. You have to pick your schedule."

After choosing her schedule, Alaric wished her luck, and hesitantly, kissed her on the forehead. He looked around the hallway and called "Bonnie!" A girl, around Buffy's age looked over, smiled, and came over.

"Hey, Ric."

"Hey. This is my daughter, Buffy. She's a senior, and she just moved to Mystic Falls, do you have time to show her to her locker, it's in the English wing."

Bonnie nodded. "It's right by mine. C'mon, Buffy."

Buffy nodded, casting a critical eye on Bonnie, before she waved to her father, saying bye.

Once they got out of ear shot, Buffy started "Sooo, you're a witch. That's cool. Do you do a lot of spells?" Bonnie looked at Buffy, shocked, and took a step back. "Oh, subtlety has definitely never been my strong suit. Sorry. My best friend, Willow, is a witch. But she tried to end the world. She's super powerful. She transported a hell god once..." Buffy rambled on.

Bonnie looked slightly relieved. "That's cool. Are you...are you...a witch?"

"No, no. Buffy and magic are no mixy."

Bonnie laughed. "Tried to end the world, huh? That's sounds like an interesting story. That's your locker, there."

Buffy nodded and began twirling her lock. "Not really. Umm, Will is super powerful, but she picked it up on her own. Starting big is never a good idea, and she started with resouling a vampire. But, she got out of control when her girlfriend was shot, and flayed a guy and tried to end the world. We saved it though...again." Buffy added.

Bonnie looked shocked and amazed. "You've led such a...interesting life. Wow."

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Buffy, hey! Bonnie! How do you two know each other?" Elena approached, Stefan following in her wake.

"We just met. We have a lot in common." Bonnie winked at Buffy. "Buffy, Elena is one of my best friends. Along with Caroline. She's a vampire, but not stake-worthy, trust me."

Elena and Stefan looked shocked that Bonnie was so blase about talking about the supernatural to Buffy, a new girl in the group. Bonnie looked at them. "What, she guessed I was a witch...How did you know that?"

Buffy sighed. Whoops. She shifted uncomfortably. "I have some spidey senses. You know, living on a hellmouth causes that."

The warning bell sounded and they headed to their literature class, first period.

Buffy groaned. God. She'd rather face Snyder, possessed hyenas, and Mantis-she-teachers, than all these students gawking at "Buffy Summers-Saltzman."

Really, she wanted to punch her dad for hyphenating her name, but couldn't bring herself to hurt him...again. She pulled out a lunch tray and piled food onto it. When she sat down with the gang, Bonnie commented, "That's a ton of food, you're going to eat all that?"

"Full stomach, full of energy. Food fuels the mind...blah, blah. I'm hungry."

Bonnie laughed. She started introducing Matt, Tyler, and Caroline, all of whom were impressed by Alaric's daughter's social skills. She seemed so...normal, yet she knew so much about the supernatural.

"So, what's the night life like here abouts?" Buffy asked.

"Night life?" Matt questioned.

Buffy laughed. "You know, the supernatural. Vampires, witches, werewolves, oh my!"

Elena sighed. "There's a few problems, intermittently..."

"Is there a current big bag?"

"Big what?"

"You know. The big guy orchestrating all the trouble. Big. Bad."

"Oh. Well...there's this one...He killed my aunt. Jenna. That's how Alaric ended taking care of Jer and I. His name is Klaus-he's the hybrid-a werewolf-vampire mix. He's super old. Like a thousand years old." Elena explained.

Buffy said solemnly "That's not bad. I specialize in defeating the old and the powerful. And you have to know, Jenna is at peace where she is."

Jeremy, suddenly hostile, said "And how would you know?"

Buffy looked for an escape. When she found none, and everyone was looking at her. "Well...she sounds like she was a good person. Good people go to this place. Here it's so violent and loud and noisy. There-you feel complete bliss and peace."

"Oh god." Bonnie said. "You know. You've- you were dead once! How are you still here?"

Buffy felt like she was suffocating. She needed air. She started to leave, she was running out, when she knocked into someone. "Buffy?" her father questioned. She ignored him and continued to run out.

Alaric looked up. "What the hell happened?" He asked the approaching teens.

"Alaric, your daughter...she...she was dead." Elena said, worriedly.

"What, no that's impossible. She's still here and she's not a vampire!"

"We know, Alaric. Something's wrong, she's clearly upset." Bonnie said hurriedly, worried about her new friend.

They started looking for Buffy, only to find her outside, under a tree, doing T'ai chi.

"How'd you learn the moves?" Bonnie yelled, letting Buffy know they were approaching.

Buffy opened one eye and closed it again. "An old friend taught it to me." She smirked at her word play. Indeed, Angel was a friend and very old. She sighed. "I see you brought in the cavalry." She nodded to Alaric.

"Buff-were you-were you dead?" Buffy sighed. Was it time to come clean.

"You really don't want to know!"

"Dammit! Buffy please!"

Buffy knew she had to give her dad some information, as he wouldn't let up. She sighed. When did she start referring to him as her dad again? "I really wasn't ever supposed to have a long life...My lifestyle is super dangerous. And I'vediedthreetimes." Buffy said the last bit quickly.

Alaric ignored the statement about her lifespan, and instead yelled "THREE TIMES, BUFFY? How-who-" he sputtered. He couldn't get any words out.

Buffy took pity on him. "The first time, there was this prophecy. Self-fulfilling, really. A super old vampire, The Master, drank my blood and drowned me. My friend, Xander came and performed CPR on me. I came back and kicked ass." Alaric nodded. As far as having to die went, that wasn't too bad. "The last time, I was shot. My heart stopped for, like a minute, but Willow came and used magic to pull the bullet out." Buffy skipped over the second one, hoping to avoid it.

"You missed one." Alaric glared.

"The second time I died. Dawn, Dawn was something called the Key. To get back to her home dimension, a Hell God would have bled her dry and subsequently destroy the world, so the Key was made into a girl and sent to me to protect. Dawn was taken and bled. It was either me or her. So I jumped off this tall tower-thing, and that was supposed to be the end. I was at peace, but my friend ripped me from heaven. And Dawn disappeared. She was gone. Gone."

Buffy looked grief stricken and Alaric looked devastated. Without warning he lunged for his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Buffy. I am so so so sorry." He kept repeating. He pulled her back. "You still haven''t explained why they chose you for all of this."

Buffy gulped. Should she tell them


	5. Chapter 5

There were questions about my timeline. I said earlier that my TVD timeline was slightly ambiguous. This happens after The Sacrifice, but can we say that Alaric stuck around to cause mayhem, and they obtained his blood in some other way? If there are any problems with this, I can tweek, but for the purpose of this flick, one really just needs to know that Klaus is semi-evil and killed Jenna for the timeline (at least at this point).

"Well. There's one girl in all the world...blah...blah...chosen to fight the forces of darkness...blah blah...she is The Vampire Slayer."

Alaric laughed. "Okay, seriously, Buffy."

"Can he even use her name next to the word 'seriously'?" Matt muttered to Caroline, who giggled.

"I heard that!" Buffy snapped.

"When I was fourteen I was approached by a Watcher and given some big, heavy book, telling me of my destiny. She who stays up all night, wanders cemeteries, and burns down schools, then dies. Evidently I was gifted with all these spidey powers and sense-strength, healing, speed, cramps..."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Slayers get cramps when vampires are around and can tell beings-witches, demons, werewolves."

"That's what you meant." Alaric spoke up.

"What?"

"When you said you didn't have a long lifespan...that's what you meant. But you survived it." He went to hug Buffy, but she took steps back.

"No. I didn't...I've died three times. .dead. For 147 days, I was buried. I had to claw my way out of my own casket. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I survived. Without my friends I wouldn't be here. God knows, Xander and Willow resurrected me three times, and Angel, Spike, Anya, Wes, Cordy, and Riley saved my life too many times to count. And Giles. He taught me how to live. I have to go."

The others were unable to follow her, as they had to remain in school, but Buffy found herself back at the Mystic Grill.

"Now what do we have here? Little Slayer, all alone."

Bufy looked up sharply. "Vampire."

"I prefer Klaus."

"You're the big bad that has everyone running around in a frenzy. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Please. I've kept track of the slayer for a long time. Buffy Summers, formerly Saltzman. I have to say I'm impressed with you."

He ran a finger down Buffy's cheek, when she turned to grab her drink, he disappeared.

"Back again?" Damon slid in next to her.

What was with all these vampires in this bar? "Yup."

"Ric probably wouldn't approve."

"Does it matter? Seriously. He wants to play daddy now that I have my own family?"

She turned to Damon, and found just how attractive he was. She swallowed the rest of her drink. No dirty thoughts, Buffy. You've had one too many vampires as lovers.

"What do you want, Salvatore?" She gestured for another drink (a very, very strong one).

"Nothing, nothing. I'd like to know our newest gang-member. That's all."

Buffy snorted. "Please. I have my own group, thank you very much. The Scoobies are much more eclectic than this Motley Crew." That was when she realized Damon hadn't heard of her supernatural adventures yet.

She slid off her seat. "I'll tell you about us sometime. You go find out about me from your brother." She downed her drink, slid on Angel's old leather jacket, and ran out the door.

Hours later, she found herself at a cemetery. Oh the irony. She who patrols in cemeteries-turned thrice dead slayer-turned what?

What was she?

"I thought I'd find you here."

Buffy looked up to see Damon. "So, the Slayer, huh? That's pretty nifty." He tried flirting.

"Cool it, hot shot. I've dated men much older than you."

"Just how old do you think I am?"

"Given your strength, manners, and other mannerisms, I'm going to say about 150 years old, give or take a couple decades. But I'm ball parking here. I'm sure the century is right though."

Damon grumbled. "How old have your boyfriends been?"

Buffy waved her hand. "Much older. What are you dong here?"

"You intrigued me. And I believe you promised me a description of your crew."

Buffy laughed. "The Scoobies...we're called the Scoobies. Wanna hear about us? At the core, there's me, the Slayer, Willow, our computer techie-turned powerful witch, Xander, the perpetually possessed carpenter, and Giles, my watcher, all things research. Angel, Cordy, and Wes diverged from our group and started fighting all things bad in L.A.. Angel is Angelus, vampire with a soul. Cordy used to be human, but is now half demon. Wes is ex-watcher, turned Vampire hunter." Buffy smiled remembering her friends. "Riley was a solider who helped chip Spike. Riley left...with his wife...but Spike is around, and (he's a vampire by the way) and helping beat things up. My sister, Dawn, was an honorary Scoobie. She was the key." She glared at Damon, about to question about the key. "Anya is an ex-vengenace demon. Oz, Willow's ex, is a werewolf. Tara was a witch. Faith was-is a Slayer. But she turned evil, and is in jail."

"You're right, that's some group of friends."

Buffy smiled. "They were great."

"Come on. Ric will flay me alive if you aren't home soon and he finds out I knew where you were." He reached a hand out to help Buffy get up, which she accepted.

"Flaying isn't something to joke about. It's a nasty sight." Buffy said seriously, making Damon look sharply at her. "Besides, Ric needs to know I can care for myself. I can beat him in a fight."

Buffy started walking, but Damon stopped, shocked, when he heard Buffy's latest quip.

"Besides, I'm going against an Original Vampire. Klaus isn't going to go easy on me. Come on Damon, what's wrong, didn't you want to walk me home, like a proper gentlemen?" She stopped smiling when she saw him looking at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you're taking on Klaus?" Damon almost yelled.

Buffy frowned. "What?"


End file.
